Moonlight Requiem
by Woot-there-it-s
Summary: Bella Swan doesn’t know what awaits her as she attends a new elite school called Forks Academy. Curious as to why the school has a Day Class and a Night Class, she soon realizes that there is something “special” about the Night Class.
1. First Days are Never Easy

**AU: **Yea, I felt like writing a new story down.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Knight sobs in a corner

**High schooler Bella Swan doesn't know what awaits her as she attends a new elite school called Forks Academy****Curious as to why the school has a Day Class and a Night Class, she soon realizes that there is something "special" about the Night Class. Loosely based on the manga/anime Vampire Knight**

"Did you get there safe, honey?"

"Yes, mom," Bella sighed, reassuring her mother for what seemed like the tenth time.

"Remember to call me or email me as soon as possible, okay," her mother reminded her…again.

"…yes mom."

"Call your dad too."

Bella sighed inwardly, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I will mom," she replied. "Don't worry so much."

Bella heard her mother's soft laughter over the phone. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be fine, "Bella added before turning off her cellphone. "Yup, I'll be just… fine," she muttered. The nervousness that she had been trying to repress just seemed to bubble out now.

Bella was standing on the edge of a forest trying to see if she could see her new school from there. Realizing all she was seeing were trees, she took out a map and tried to memorize it. Stuffing it back in her bag, she tightened her grip on her bags- praying that she wouldn't trip on them- and sucked in a huge breath.

I can totally do this, Bella kept on mentally saying to herself. Finally exhaling, Bella started to walk towards her new dorm and school.

Arriving at the dorm, she looked at it amazed. No dorm she ever saw- at least not where she lived- ever looked like this. It looked to be a century year old building. It was painted a faded golden hue with clear arched windows. Housing only 200-something students, it was square-like and five storied.

Bella noticed with a small sigh of relief that the area wasn't filled with trees. Instead the lawn was covered with beautiful flowers with only a few evergreens to provide some shade.

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

Snapped out her thoughts, Bella turned to see a girl around her age looking at her curiously.

Smiling timidly, Bella nodded, "You can call me Bella."

The brown- haired brown- eyed girl smiled at her brightly. "My name's Yuki Cross. I'm here to teach you about the dorm and the school." Taking one of Bella's bags, Yuki led her inside while telling her more about Cross Academy.

"Are you related to the one who built this school, Yuki?" Bella asked noticing the similarity in the names.

"Yup, I'm the chairman's daughter," Yuki answered.

Yuki continued talking more about the school. Bella tried to memorize everything Yuki was telling her. The rules, the classes, the teachers…

One thing Yuki mentioned made Bella very curious though. Apparently, there was a Night Class and students in those classes lived in another dorm. When Bella asked Yuki about it, she just gave a vague answer which sparked Bella's curiosity even more. She was about to ask more questions but they were about to enter the dorm.

Stiffening, a barrage of thoughts thundered in Bella's head. What if she couldn't fit in? What if she couldn't handle the schoolwork? Her breath quickened, imagining them taking away her scholarship because she failed. Also, what if she couldn't make any friends?

That, Bella hated to admit, was a slight possibility. She was never one to easily relate to people…actually, she was never one to relate to people, period. Even with her mother, who she was the closest to, she felt as if she never really got her.

Sighing, Bella sadly shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. It wouldn't do any good to think such depressing thoughts, she didn't notice Yuki glance at her.

"You don't have to look so worried you know," Yuki said, laughing softly.

"I didn't know that I was that obvious," Bella said embarrassed.

Yuki laughed again, "You look as if you're going to a funeral… YOUR funeral."

Yuki made an exaggerated face of distress.

Bella laughed, her worried receding. It seemed, at least, she was getting along well with Yuki.

"But no, seriously. People here are decent," Yuki added patting bella on the back. "I'm sure you'll fit in fine."

Smiling slightly, Bella nodded, opening the dorm room. _Wow…_the inside of the building was just as magnificent as the outside. _This…is gonna take some getting used to…_

"Okay, girls' rooms are in the left and the guys' is on the right," Yuki said pointing.

"Hey, are you Isabella Swan?"

Bella and Yuki looked to see a girl coming out of the common room. She was shorter than Bella's 5'4 height and had really curly hair.

"Hey Yuki!"

"Jessica."

"I'm Bella," she said.

Yuki looked at her watch, wincing. "Well, I gotta go, Bella. Jessica here show'll you what room you're in."

"Your room is near mine," Jessica added.

"Yea, " Yuki walked to the door, "if you need anything, I'm here."

"Thanks Yuki," Bella said waving good-bye.

"Let me introduce you to some people before I show you your room!" Jessica exclaimed, grabbing one of Bella's bags.

Bella followed Jessica to the common room, smiling and nodding as she rambled on about teachers and classes. They walked over to where her friends were. Bella tried to remember the faces, but was hopeless when it came to their names.

She spent the next few minutes having a somewhat awkward conversation with five curious strangers.

Bella convinced Jessica that maybe it was already time to go.

"Okay, guys. We'll see you later."

Jessica continued to prattle on about unimportant things as they went upstairs. Bella thought Jessica seemed nice enough but she liked gossiping.

"You know Yuki's the daughter of Chairman Cross, right?" Jessica asked casting a look at Bella.

"Yea, she told me," Bella replied. "It must be nice having a parent close to you."

"Wee," Jessica started, glancing behind her and lowering her voice. "I heard Yuki was adopted before Zero."

"Zero?"

"I heard he was adopted by the Chairman four years ago," Jessica answered.

"Well, if that's true, then I guess it's pretty kind of the chairman to take them in," Bella stated, looking at the painting adorning the wall.

"Hmm…I guess," Jessica said, glancing down.

Bella was glad the conversation had ended. She had only met Yuki for a couple of minutes but she got along with her. If Yuki was adopted, it was her business and nobody else's.

She felt slightly uncomfortable as a pregnant pause ensued. A couple of awkward moments later, Bella was glad when she got to her room. Since the school was so elite, everybody was able to have their own room, a fact that Bella was glad about since she liked her privacy.

After setting down her bags, Bella walked over to the windows and opened it. The view was pretty enough.

"So school starts tomorrow," Jessica informed her, leaning against the door.

"Okay, I'll just set up my stuff today then."

"Hey Jess!"

Bella noticed Jessica look across the hallway and turn a light pink. Walking towards the door, she saw a boy walking towards them.

"You're Isabella right?" he asked giving a friendly smile. The boy was kind of cute with his pale blond hair gelled in orderly spikes.

Nodding, Bella gave him a smile. "I'm Bella."

"My name's Mike," he added smiling brightly. Leaning in to look at her room, he asked, "Do you need any help?"

Before getting the chance to politely refuse, Jessica interrupted her.

"She doesn't need your help," she said, her voice clipped. Bella wasn't sure if it was just in her imagination, but she could have sworn Jessica gave her a glare.

"But-"

"Let's go Mike. Give her some space to adjust," she insisted, tugging Mike's arm.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

Seeing the look on Jessica's face, Bella just nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Oh, ok." Bella almost smiled at the look of disappointment on Mike's face. She waved good bye to Mike and Jessica before going to her room and laying down on her bed. Closing her eyes, she thought that maybe the year wasn't going to be as bad as she had imagined.

Sitting up, she decided to unpack her stuff. After all this was going to be her room for the next two years. _Might as well make it feel like home…._

**_So how was it? Good, bad, random?  
Tell me what you think! :)_**


	2. Their First Meeting

**A/N: Sorry for the long update guys. :(  
Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Twilight or Vampire Knight, would I be here writing fanfiction about them?**

The next day arrived much faster than Bella would've liked. She woke up with a start when she heard people scurrying outside in the hallway.

She took a quick shower before putting on the uniform of the Day Class. The uniform- which was white with black trimmings with a red bow- was quite cute.

After heading downstairs, Jessica caught up with her and led her to her friends. This time, Bella took the time to get to know the others. At least today, she was able to remember their names- Eric, Angela, Tyler, and Lauren.

Looking around the dining hall, Bella saw Yuki with her head down on the table across the room. Excusing herself, she walked over to Yuki, who looked like she was either passed out or was sleeping.

Slightly concerned, Bella sat beside her. "Yuki?" she asked poking her a little bit. "Are you okay?"

"She's just sleeping," an unfamiliar masculine voice answered.

Looking up, Bella saw a silver haired boy around her age staring at her.

"Sleeping?" Bella poked Yuki again, not getting a single response.

Shaking his head, the boy took out a heavy-looking textbook. He stared at it, then at Bella, then at Yuki, a smirk on his face.

The smirk on his face made her fell uneasy. Looking warily at the textbook on his hand, she furrowed her brows. "What are you doing?"

Smirking wider, the silver- haired boy brought the book a feet from the table and dropped it causing a sudden thundering sound, making Bella and those near them jump in surprise.

"I'M SORRY I-" Yuki cried out her eyes wide in alarm. She blinked a few more times, frowning, clearly annoyed at being awakened in such a manner. "What happened?" she asked turning to Bella.

Bella just stared pointedly at the boy standing behind Yuki, who was trying and failing to contain his laughter.

Yuki slowly turned around. "Zero!" she exclaimed angrily, taking the textbook and smacking him with it.

_Zero? _Bella remembered the name from her conversation with Jessica yesterday. Looking at him closely, she realized that he was supposed to be Yuki's stepbrother. Although they weren't related, it was weird how they both shared the same pale, flawless complexion.

They looked like they got along really well though, Bella thought to herself. She laughed when Yuki smacked Zero again.

"Hmph! By the way," she turned towards Bella, "this moody guy here is Zero. Zero, this is the new transfer student, Bella Swan."

Zero nodded, but his eyes widened when he sniffed the air. Bella felt slightly uncomfortable when Zero stared intently at her. He nodded stiffly, all of his humor replaced with a somber seriousness. He said good-bye before leaving the hall, casting one last pensive look at Bella.

"Um... well that was interesting," Bella managed to say.

Yuki laughed, "You could say that. Zero's always interesting to be around."

As they headed towards the school, Bella and Yuki continued to talk. It was amazing to Bella how easy she and Yuki were able to talk.

To Bella's great relief, the day passed by in a blur. She shared her classes with Yuki, Jessica, and even Mike. She also remembered Angela, the shy girl in her Spanish class, and Eric in her Government class, who seemed a little too forward, in her opinion.

It wasn't until the shift between the Day and Night classes that things began to get really...interesting.

When Bella and the others were being dismissed and were leaving through the courtyard, she was astonished to see Yuki trying to control a group of rapid girls. _What is going on?_

Squealing, Jessica and Lauren ran to the front of the crowds. Bewildered, Bella turned to Angela, "What's going on?"

She turned to see Mike and the rest of teh guys simply rolling their eyes and they walked behind the group of girls.

"They're waiting for the Night Class," Angela mentioned pointing to the gate. She grabbed one of Bella's hands and brought her to the front of the crowd. "or more specifically, the guys," she added amused.

Still confused, Bella simply nodded, silently wondering what could be so special about the Night Class guys. She greeted Yuki who looked extremely frustrated about being jostled and pushed around.

"H-hey guys! What's up- hey don't push me!" she exclaimed turning around.

"What are you doing, Yuki?" Bella asked amused.

Yuki huffed. "I'm a prefect, see?" She pointed to a band on her arm.

"I see."

"Zero's one too," Yuki added looking around. She exhaled in annoyance when she didn't see him anywhere. "He's supposed to be here....I can't believe him."

Bella winced when the squealing got even louder. _This is ridiculous_, she thought looking around at the excited girls. The only girl that wasn't jumping around was Angela. "Just how good looking are these guys?" she exclaimed, getting pushed.

"Just wait," Angela answered her calmly.

A few moments later, the gate opened to reveal the Night Class. The first thing that flashed through Bella's mind was that they couldn't be human. They looked way too.... beautiful.

They looked different from one another but their faces were all straight, angular, and perfect. The first one she saw was a guy who had shoulder- length brown hair. He was tall, built, and extremely good-looking. He was in the front of the group and simply smiled at the girls.

Another one was actually going up the girls, increasing the squealing by ten times. He had short, wavy blond hair framing his face. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief as he kissed one of the girls.

"That's Kaname Kuran and Aido Hanabusa."

"What?"

"The ones you're staring at," Angela said grinning at the blush on Bella's face.

"I'm not staring..." she muttered sheepishly. Gazing at them, especially the girls, made her even more self conscious. Her eyes widened when her eyes landed on a group of them.

The two girls were amazingly beautiful but looked like complete opposites. The blond was tall and statuesque. The other was short with midnight black hair.

The three guys walking alongside them also looked different. One was tall and really muscular. The other one was also tall but lean. The third wasn't as tall as the others but he was lean with ruffled bronze- colored hair.

All of them looked really pale, even paler than Bella with dark purplish rings under their eyes. As beautiful as they all looked, Bella thought the bronze- haired boy was the most attractive one.

She flushed, embarassed that she was just thinking that, but she couldn't help but steal a glance at him. She wondered why he had seemed to stop moving. It seemed as though he was looking for something. Then suddenly, she was surprised when he stared right at her.

Her breath caught and Bella took an involunatry step back at the look in his eyes. He had coal black eyes, but what surprised her was the look of anger and revulsion swirling in them. She had never had anybody staring at her with so much anger before. _I don't even know him!_

He was walking towards her, oblivious to everybody else around him, until they were both snapped out of their own little world.

"Agh!"

Bella snapped her head towards Yuki, breaking her eye contact with the stranger. SHe was about to help Yuki who was sprawled on the floor but somebody had beat her to it.

"Kaname," Yuki whispered, taking his hand that they offered.

"Yuki," he said, smiling gently at her.

Arching an eyebrow, Bella noticed the blush that was spreading across Yuki's face. He muttered something to her but it was so low that Bella couldn't catch it.

Bella was starting to wonder what heir relationship was, especially when Kaname brought Yuki closer.

"Get your hands off, Kuran," Bella looked up to see Zero glaring coldly at Kaname.

Kaname lingered in holding Yuki, which Bella thought he did to annoy Zero. He just smiled and gently let Yuki go.

"Be more careful, Ms. Prefect," he said walking away. "Aido!"

Bella watched as Aido said good-bye to his fans to join Kaname and teh others. She saw the bronze- haired boy walking away but not before giving her one last hostile look.

Frowning, she nudged Yuki, "Who's that?"

"Him?" she repeated, pointing to the boy.

"Yeah."

"That's Edward Cullen," she answered glancing at her curiously.

Zero scoffed. "Don't tell me you're going to get obsessed with him too."

Bella just looked at him wearily," I don't even know him."

"It's better that you keep it that way," he muttered darkly, ushering the other students back to the dorm.

"What did he mean by that?" she asked Yuki, who looked at Zero worriedly.

She just shrugged," Nevermind him."

_Hmmm...there's something off about those Night sudents and I'm gonna find out what it is..._

**CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

"What are you doing here?!" Edward growled, his black eyes glinting against his ivory face.

Getting slightly afraid, Bella leaned back against the tree," I told you I only came for the m-"

She gasped when Edward appeared in front of her, his hands placed against the tree on either side of her face. She shivered when she smelled his sweet scent. He was close enough that his breathing was caressing her face.

"Why are you here?" Edward demanded, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Look! I'm sorry but I heard music-" she was interrupted again when a growl rumbled in his chest as he clenched his fists. She was surprised to see a look of sudden pain flash across Edward's beautiful features.

"Why here? WHY NOW?" he asked a slight trace of pain in his words. Even under these...uncomfortable circumstances, Bella couldn't help but notice how melodic his voice was.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Bella stuttered, getting the feling that Edward wasn't talking about her sudden appearance in the greenhouse.

"You're making it difficult to keep my promise," Edward groaned furrowing his brows.


End file.
